


The Blonde Beauty

by clarke_whelder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarke_whelder/pseuds/clarke_whelder
Summary: Lexa has a massive crush on the cute barista at the local cafe (Modern Clexa au)





	The Blonde Beauty

"You know, I'm starting to get worried about your coffee dependency..." Clarke's eyes met with deep green. The brunette standing before her had been coming into her cafe multiple times a day, ordering various different highly-caffeinated drinks. Lexa rolled her eyes and chuckled softly at Clarke's comment.

"Just get me my coffee, Clarke."

"Okay, but it would be a real shame if a cutie like you died of a caffeine overdose." Clarke winked at her before turning away to make the drink, and Lexa could feel her cheeks heating up.

_Did she just call me cute? Oh my fucking god she did._

Lexa has had a major crush on the blonde barista for months now, and she still hasn't had the courage to ask her for her number. Each time she walks into the cafe, she fully intends to ask her out but ends up leaving with yet another cup of coffee.

"One of these days I'm gonna have to host an intervention for your coffee addiction," Clarke says while handing Lexa her drink.

"Yeah? Wouldn't that be bad for business?" Lexa raised her eyebrows while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe, but at least then I'd get to take you out..." Lexa choked on her drink.

"Wha-what? Take me out? Like on a date?" Clarke laughed at her wide eyes expression.

"Yes, like on a date... I mean, only if you want to..." Clarke was suddenly hit with a wave of nerves. Lexa stared at her dumbfounded, and the blonde shifted her feet uncomfortably waiting for an answer.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'd love to!" Lexa stammered when she remembered how to breathe. The two girls grinned at each other, both bright red.

"How's Saturday at 8 pm?"

"Saturday's perfect..." Clarke quickly grabbed a cup top and scribbled something on it, handing it to Lexa. It had the name 'Clarke Griffin' and a phone number written on it.

"Call me." Clarke winked at her one last time before turning to make another customer's drink, and Lexa left the cafe slightly dazed. She spent the rest of the day with a massive grin on her face, only able to think of the blonde beauty who had stolen her heart.


End file.
